I Am...
by The Mad Hattress
Summary: Instead of just Usagi based, I decided to continue this as a series of poems for the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. R&R please. {Currently done: Tsukino Usagi, Chiba Mamoru, Hino Rei, Aino Minako} {Currently being done: Kino Makoto}
1. [I Am Your Doll...]

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon does not belong to me.  
Rating: G  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
Part: 1 of 6  
Warnings: A little depressing  
Pairing(s): None  
P.O.V.: Tsukino Usagi  
Author: Icy Blade  
Author's E-mail: ChibiFarfarello@aol.com  
Author's IM: Kitty Valium  
Author's Notes: This was written when I was torn between being angry and being depressed. It's a poem.  
________________  
  
I am your doll,  
Dress me up and play with me.  
Tell me your secrets,  
Tell me your lies,  
Tell me your sins,  
And I'll helplessly watch you cry.   
  
Explain your problems to me,  
I am your doll.  
Tell my your issues,  
Tell me your crushes,  
Tell me your wishes,  
And I will cherish your lovely blush.  
  
I am your doll,  
I am only here when you want me.  
I am your doll,  
I am tossed aside carelessly.  
  
I am your doll...  
  
________________  
  
A little peek into what Usagi-chan might think sometimes... 


	2. [I Am Your Savior...]

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon does not belong to me.  
Rating: G  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
Part: 2 of 6  
Warnings: A little depressing  
Pairing(s): None  
P.O.V.: Chiba Mamoru  
Author: Icy Blade  
Author's E-mail: ChibiFarfarello@aol.com  
Author's IM: Kitty Valium  
Author's Notes: Instead of just making it as an Usagi thing, I made it a whole inner senshi thing. I'm keeping the 'Dress me up and play with me' lines, because they all fit.  
________________  
  
I Am Your Savior…  
________________  
  
I am your savior,  
Dress me up and play with me.  
Tell me your troubles,  
Tell me your problems,  
Tell me your fears,  
And I'll helplessly watch you shudder.  
  
Explain your horrors to me,  
I am your savior.  
Tell me your nightmares,  
Tell me your horrors,  
Tell me your concerns,  
And I will try taking away your pain.  
  
I am your savior,  
I am only here when you need me.  
I am your savior,  
I am used as a toy.  
  
I am your savior...  
  
________________  
  
Mamoru-san's mind and thoughts?… This poem is twisted… My, my…  
  
~*The Blade of Ice*~  
A/K/A Icy Blade 


	3. [I Am Your Darkness...]

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon does not belong to me.  
Rating: G  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
Part: 3 of 6  
Warnings: A little depressing  
Pairing(s): None  
P.O.V.: Hino Rei  
Author: Icy Blade  
Author's E-mail: ChibiFarfarello@aol.com  
Author's IM: Kitty Valium  
Author's Notes: Rei-chan. Poetry.  
________________  
  
I Am Your Darkness…  
________________  
  
I am your darkness,  
Dress me up and play with me.  
Tell me you love me,  
Tell me you care for me,  
Tell me you're my friend.  
I'll disbelieve it,  
Block it all away.  
  
Explain your 'light' to me, Usagi-chan,  
Because I am your darkness.  
Tell me you're brave,  
Tell me you're strong,  
Tell me tell me I was wrong,  
And I will shut you off.  
  
I am your darkness,  
I am only here to help you when you need help most.  
I am your darkness,  
I am used as a still comfort.  
  
I am your darkness....  
_________________  
  
Don't you love my twisted poetry? Reviews? ^^  
Icy Blade 


	4. [I Am Your Goddess...]

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon does not belong to me.  
Rating: G  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
Part: 4 of 6  
Warnings: A little depressing  
Pairing(s): None  
P.O.V.: Aino Minako  
Author: Icy Blade  
Author's E-mail: ChibiFarfarello@aol.com  
Author's IM: Kitty Valium  
Author's Notes: Minako-chan poem. Again.  
________________  
  
I Am Your Goddess….  
________________  
  
I am your goddess,  
Dress me up and play with me.  
Tell me of your darkness,  
Tell me of your break ups,  
Tell me of your nightmares,  
And I'll helplessly watch you fade away  
  
Explain yourself to me,  
I am your goddess.  
Tell me your loves,  
Tell me your dreams,  
Tell me your wishes,  
And I will learn to love that beautiful smile.  
  
I am your goddess,  
I am only here to please.  
I am your goddess,  
I am guarding over you carefully.  
  
I am your goddess... 


	5. [I Am Your Protector...]

****

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon does not belong to me.  
**Rating:** G   
**Part:** 5 of 6   
**P.O.V.:** Kino Makoto  
**Author:** Fallen Seraphim  
**Author's E-mail:** KittenXanax@aol.com   
________________  
  
I Am Your Protector…  
________________  
  
I am your savior,  
Dress me up and play with me.  
Tell me of this enemy,  
Tell me of this problem,  
Tell me of this death wish,  
And I'll helplessly watch you blood.  
  
Explain yourself to me,  
I am your protector.  
Tell me your induced depression,  
Tell me your fading vision,  
Tell me your wilting dreams,  
And I will learn to except that place in which you are.  
  
I am your protector,  
I am only here to please.  
I am your protector,  
I am watching your every move carefully.  
  
I am your protector... 


End file.
